


The Untold Story of Goldie Hannigan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Little Orphan Annie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of AU based on the 1982 movie: What if Rooster had an unwanted daughter and she was actually nice and kind with Annie? The red headed orphan mentions to the older girl she wants to find her parents and possibly get adopted, but will Goldie tell her aunt and father or will she help Annie on this life-changing experience and adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is gonna sound Mary Sue-ish, and I don't blame you. I just wanted to make an Annie story for probably sometime, I don't know if I'll continue it. This story would take place during the 1982 movie if anyone cares to see it be continued. Read & Review, I only own my OC (so far) who is loosely based on my grandmother, Mary, who was abandoned by her birth mother and raised by a bar owner woman who never cared about her. If you would like me to continue, I might, but no promises, I kinda wanted to get this out of the way based on a conversation I had with my mother. No flames.

"Daddy... Daddy..."

The voice came from a 15-year-old girl with a voice as gentle and faded as the hollow winds of the Earth. She had long, shoulder length black hair with chestnut colored eyes, pale, gaunt skin and wore a long-sleeved purple dress shirt with a black skirt, white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Goldie, the unwanted daughter of one Daniel Francis Hannigan, also known as Rooster.

Her father had sticky fingers, he was a very mischievous gentleman and often lured people into his traps. He currently had a girlfriend named Lily St. Regis who had no interest in her. It appeared as if no one cared for or wanted anything to do with Goldie.

In the early 1920s, Rooster was out late at night feeling thirsty for some alcohol and young blood due to the Great Depression crumbling into the ends of the Earth. Rooster met an unknown woman and made love to her as they felt depressed with the world feeling it was coming to an end. Rooster never saw this woman again, but nine months later, she had abandoned baby Goldie on his doorstep and left him responsible for raising her.

Goldie mostly grew up around her Aunt Agatha's orphanage with the many orphans, but she wasn't considered an orphan since Agatha was her aunt and was forced to keep Agatha with her and Rooster since she was their kin. Goldie would've preferred though if she had a choice to be like the other orphans and gain a chance for a new home with a warm, loving family. As Goldie grew older and hit puberty, her father started to force her to work as a bar fly waitress to get her out of his way more and earn a boyfriend to keep her busy.

Many of Goldie's childhood memories were sleeping in a cold, abandoned cot behind the bar and hearing many people laughing and stumbling from their drunken encounters. Sometimes Goldie would nearly be abused verbally, emotionally, or even sexually by some inebriated men, but her aunt and father wouldn't care. Goldie also educated herself and read many books her father would throw away. Also, little did Goldie know, she was in for an adventure when she met a new orphan in her aunt's orphanage, Annie.

Once Goldie and Annie first met, they were like sisters. Goldie helped Annie with anything she would need, even if her father would beat her for being nice to filthy, abandoned children. Goldie's mentorship eventually rubbed off on Annie and she was like a big sister to the orphan named Molly, Molly was so far the youngest orphan at the time at the age of six. Goldie and Annie would soon find themselves in an adventure which relating to Goldie's father, aunt, soon to be step-mother and Annie to find her biological parents and tries to take Goldie on the trip to find her biological mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldie swept up the dirty floor and bent down to scrub it with her tiny sponge. It was tough enough having a horrible father with no mother, or abusive aunt who ran an orphanage, it was just very hard for her. If she could, she would leave her father and go to a better life. Agatha came by and watched the young teenager at forced labor.

"Hello Goldie." Agatha greeted.

"Aunt Agatha." Goldie replied, scrubbing the floor as hard as she could.

"Where's your father?"

"To the pub," Goldie rested on her knees and wiped her forehead with the back of her red beated hand. "He told me to take the night off to clean the place up for him."

"How sweet," Agatha smirked. "Too bad we can't let you get adopted like the little brats around here."

"They're not brats, Aunt Agatha."

"Oh please, that little Annie's always getting herself into trouble," Agatha scoffed at the girl she was forced to call her niece. "They love me though."

"Only because you make them." Goldie mumbled under her breath.

"I'm calling it a night, Goldie, oh by the way, you missed a spot."

"Where?" Goldie glanced around the floor.

Agatha smirked and kicked the bucket, splashing the soapy water everywhere, even soaking Goldie's skirt. "Everywhere!" she cackled and left Goldie to work. "Good night, Goldie..."

"Night..." Goldie darted her eyes at her, then went back to scrubbing the best she could.

After a while of scrubbing, Goldie went by the orphan dining table and saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She quickly grabbed it, thinking her aunt might take it before she could. Goldie then looked all around to make sure Agatha wasn't in sight and walked down the hall and knocked gently on a bedroom door.

"We love you, Miss Agatha!" the orphan called, reluctantly.

"It's me!" Goldie clarified, holding the plate with her free hand.

The door opened and there stood Annie with her curly red hair and friendly smile. "Hey Goldie!"

"Goldie's here?" Molly's eyes lit up and she rushed to see the teenager.

"Goldie, I don't think you're allowed to be here." Pepper wrinkled her nose.

"Shut it, Pepper!" Annie shoved Pepper.

"You!" Pepper scowled, making both girls squabble.

"Girls, girls, stop!" Goldie tried to break them up like a mother would her fussy children. "I gave you cookies, count your all's blessings."

"Goldie's right," Molly replied as she took one of the cookies and nibbled into it. "We are kinda hungry, Goldie, Miss Agatha didn't give us lunch today."

"No lunch? Why?" Goldie asked the youngest girl.

"She made us have cold food, it was too gross to eat so we pretended to eat it." Duffy replied.

"I'll have a word with my aunt later, but eat up." Goldie smiled at the orphaned girls. "I want you girls to stay healthy and safe even if you're forced to love my aunt."

"How do ya put up with it, Goldie?" Tessie asked. "Having Miss Agatha as your aunt?"

"Well, she's kinda like a mother to me," Goldie replied, bridging her nose. "I never had one growing up."

"You never had a mother?" July asked.

Goldie shook her head.

"Goodness, Goldie, that must be sad!" Tessie frowned.

"That's okay, I don't like my life because of my bum of a father and of course, Miss Agatha is my aunt," Goldie gave a false smile, then glanced out the window, walking toward it. "There are times at night where I lie awake wondering what it would be like to have a real mom."

"Or parents..." Annie added, quietly. She then decided to change the subject to make Goldie happy instead of sad now. "I tried to 'scape today."

"Escape?" Goldie looked down at her.

"Uh-huh," Annie chuckled. "I got out with the laundry truck, but your aunt caught me. It was kinda funny, even if some street urchin boys tried to beat me up, but I slugged on of 'em. I also found a dog named Sandy!"

"Where is the little guy?" Goldie smiled.

"Back in the streets, after a constable took me back here at the orphanage for runnin' away," Annie sighed. "I almost got away with it until that guy tried to take me back to Miss Agatha!"

"It's your own fault, Annie, you made us clean up!" Pepper sneered.

"Pepper, don't get your panties in a bunch." Goldie darted her eyes at the bossy orphan. She then smiled and knelt down to Annie's height and held her. "Be thankful you tried to escape."

"It's really a hard knock's life for us." Annie replied.

"Tell me about it." Goldie understood. Ever since she could walk and talk she's been forced to work as a waitress for her father before they bunked with his sister at the orphanage.

"I wanna run away too and find my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Sure, I gotta have parents, like you have a mother. Haven't ya ever wondered where she could be right now?"

"Actually yes," Goldie replied with a smile. "Ever since I was about your age, I wondered about her. My old man doesn't even remember who she could've been!"

"Why don't we find out sometime?" Annie's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Annie, I know my old man wouldn't go for that," Goldie had a straight face. "If I'm seen outside the orphanage while he goes to work, I get beaten!"

"Aw come on Goldie, isn't your curiosity tickled?"

"Well... Yeah..." Goldie shrugged.

"Then it's settled, you and I get out of here sometime to find out about our families!"

"Okay, but if my old man catches me, we're both gonna be fried and won't be able to see the light of day again!"

"Goldie!" the sharp voice of Agatha called. "Are you talkin' to those orphan brats!?"

"Aw, snap! Aunt Agatha!" Goldie shuddered.

Agatha walked right over to see Annie and Goldie awake and with cookies while the other girls were in their beds.

"Goldie Hannigan and Annie, you know better than to be up at this hour when it's bedtime!" Agatha snapped.

"Sorry Miss Agatha." Annie and Goldie said.

"Now Annie, you get to bed before I beat those freckles off your face," Agatha sneered at the red-headed orphan and turned to her dark-haired niece. "And Goldie, since you'd rather be up, causing trouble, you can clean the orphans' bathroom until your father gets here!"

"Yes Aunt Agatha..." Goldie moaned.

"Now get!" Agatha shoved her in the tiny bathroom, swiping the plate of cookies. "Teenagers..hmf!" Agatha mumbled to herself and left Goldie to her forced duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Goldie drenched and applied the soaking sponge with soapy water and washed all over the girls bathroom. It wasn't as messy as the time Molly caught the flu and spread it to the rest of the girls, but still, it was pretty bad. Goldie thought Annie might've been right, it was a hard knock's life. Not just for her, but for everyone who knows Agatha in general. Goldie's life was hard enough as it was, then she had to go home to her horrible father.

Once Goldie finally finished scrubbing, she looked in the bucket to see her reflection and her father staring dead at her. He looked far from amused with her. He had the same sour expression he would always give her on a regular, daily basis and he had his hands on his hips.

"Aren't you done, yet?" Rooster spat at his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy, I just finished." Goldie replied, uneasily.

"Get moving!" Rooster barked.

 

Goldie put the sponge and bucket up, turned out the lights, grabbed her jacket and followed her father to his car. Goldie got in the passenger seat as Rooster drove particularly fast, feeling the burn of the law. Goldie felt apprehensive from the quick and ruckus driving.

"Daddy, slow down!" Goldie urged him.

"I can't be late for my date with Lily because of your screw-ups, Goldie!" Rooster spat at her.

Lily St. Regis was Rooster's new girlfriend. Goldie never did like most of her father's girlfriends, they were never the surrogate mother she would hope for. But then again, these women were attracted to her father. What would she expect from that? Lily had to be one of the most worst girlfriends her father ever had. From Goldie's perspective anyway.

One of the many things Goldie hated about Lily was about how whiny she was. Sure, being a pampered diva and demanding money was bad enough, but Lily always whined to Rooster to get Goldie into trouble since she hated children. Lily hated children worse than Goldie's aunt, Agatha. Goldie remembered when she was playing with Lily's purse and Lily got Goldie into trouble so her father whipped her to get her to never do it again.

"Any adoptions at your aunty's orphanage?" Rooster asked, uncaringly.

"No," Goldie shook her head. "Annie nearly got away though."

"Annie? Annie.... Annie?" Rooster repeated her name like he was trying to remember which girl was Annie. "She the one with red hair and that looks like a Negro hairstyle?"

"That's her."

"Little brat."

Goldie gazed at her father. "Annie isn't a brat, she's just... she just has a listening problem. Times are tough when you're an orphan."

"Yeah," Rooster glared back at her. "You would know, your mother didn't even want you."

That stung Goldie's heart. She continued to look out the window as they were going to Rooster's home. Goldie swallowed hard from his stab at her emotionally, it felt like she was swallowing a cold, iron sword down her delicate, warm throat. His words hurt a lot more worse than his slaps to her angel baby face, kicks to her delicate side, and iron fisted punches to her unsettling stomach. Rooster hit the brakes, making Goldie nearly flop to the dash-board and sink back into her seat.

"Don't you have schoolwork to do?" Rooster demanded as he got out of the car with his neglected daughter.

"Daddy, it's the Great Depression," Goldie reminded him. "Schools have been closed forever!"

"Don't remind me." Rooster spat at her, then got inside the door.

"Rooster, sweetheart!" a squeaky voice belonging to Lily St. Regis called.

"Lily, darling!" Rooster opened out his arms.

The tiny blonde woman in expensive clothing rushed to her sweetheart. Rooster grabbed her tight and spun her around like she was a prized possession. He would never do that around Goldie.

"Aren't we a sight for sore eyes?" Rooster cooed.

"Oh, honey..." Lily moaned.

Goldie rolled her eyes and went to her cot. She wasn't sure what was more annoying. Having Goldie over for a visit or Lily being more loved than Goldie could ever hope for in a real father than this jerk she was bore from. Goldie sat in her cot, it was too small for her, she has had it since she was about seven years old. The teenager then sat up and changed into her night-gown and wrote in her journal. She had to find someway out of this place she had to call home. She thought Annie was right about their lives. They should run away together.

Luckily, it was bedtime. Goldie turned out all her lights so if Rooster or Lily came by, they thought she would be asleep. Goldie tried her best to drown out all the ruckus laughter from her drunken residents. If anything, her father was a lot more obnoxious drunk than he was sober. Lily's laughter sounded like a cackling monkey loose from the local zoo. Rooster's laughter sounded so diabolical sometimes that when Goldie was little she thought her father was a lot more horrific than Satan almighty himself.

Goldie hummed to herself as she looked out the window and saw the poor state of New York City. Many people came to New York City in hopes and dreams of the wonderous adventures they could have. However, Goldie was living during the Great Depression. 1933 wasn't turning out to be a very good year for most folk.

 

The next morning, Goldie woke up to her average morning routine. She woke up and got dressed, brushed her teeth, washed her face, made breakfast for herself and her father. Today she made sausages with oatmeal. Not her favorite, but it would have to do for today. Goldie came to the kitchen table and saw her father, burying his face against the table, reeking of alcohol. Goldie slammed the plates on the table, making Rooster rise his head up in an instant. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes.

"Daddy?" Goldie wondered what was wrong.

"Shut up." Rooster spat out, then rubbed his head.

"Daddy, you're hung over again."

"No, I'm not. Just got a headache."

"That's what Aunt Agatha says..." Goldie rolled her eyes at his excuse.

"I said shut up, do as I say, I'm a man, you're a woman." Rooster snarled.

Goldie sharply sighed. "Yes, Daddy." she mumbled, unwillingly.

Rooster hummed and ate his breakfast. At least it kept him quiet. Goldie never did look forward to a father daughter chat or bond considering who her father is. She just quietly ate her breakfast while her father was being more miserable than usual due to having a dreaded hangover. The teenage girl hoped that Lily was suffering from the same fate and it would shut her up as well.

"Daddy, where's Lily?" Goldie asked.

Rooster stopped eating and glared at her. "It's Miss St. Regis to you," he scoffed, then looked back down and continued eating. "She's at home with a headache too. Must be a bug going around."

"Or she heard her own voice jammed into her ears." Goldie joked quietly.

Rooster slammed the table and stood straight up. "Say that again." he demanded.

"Daddy..." Goldie felt herself shrink inside. She would always fear it when her father would do this.

"Go on," Rooster urged with a deep scowl. "Say it again."

Goldie loudly gulped with fear of what would happen next.

"GOLDIE!" Rooster roared.

Goldie looked him dead in his hazel eyes, unwillingly. She felt like a white mouse had been caught by its tail by a bloodthirsty, hungry lion. Goldie swallowed hard again. "She must've heard her own voice," Goldie stammered slightly from fear and insecurity. "S-She sounds like a mouse!"

"Kinda like you?" Rooster smirked, nearly forming a vicious Cheshire Cat grin her father was best known for. Rooster then got deep into her face with a horrifying laugh. He then backed up and raised his hand fiercely.

Goldie's brown eyes widened. "Daddy, what're you doing?" she asked, quaking with fear.

Rooster answered with a cold-blooded slap to her face. "Hitting you!" he hissed.

Goldie fell out of her chair, looking up in fear and shock from her father. She shook like a cold, lost, injured puppy. Rooster had no sympathy and sat back down to finish his breakfast.

"Eat up," he spat out. "Aunt Agatha will expecting you soon. The sooner you wash the dishes, the sooner you can get the hell out of my house."

Goldie nodded, not arguing and eating quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Goldie shook off another crazy car ride with her father to Aunt Agatha's orphanage. Rooster didn't even say goodbye or wish her luck, once Goldie stepped foot outside the car, he drove away as fast as he could as if he had wanted to get rid of Goldie. He had always wanted to, when she was a baby, he wanted to leave her at his sister's orphanage, but she wouldn't take Goldie in as an orphan since Rooster was her brother. Goldie wanted to live at the orphanage too so she would have a chance to have a better life than be raised by the man she was forced to call her father. Goldie walked by and saw a riot outside the orphanage.

Goldie walked toward it and saw a group of dirty, street urchin boys trying to beat up Annie. The red-headed orphan girl didn't show any signs of fear and Goldie wondered if she should get her aunt to stop this. One of the boys tried to hit Annie in the face, but the tougher than she looks orphan ducked down and pummeled the boy in his stomach and knocked him out into a barrel.

Goldie giggled as the boys ran away from Annie. "Girl power!" Goldie cheered.

Annie turned and saw Goldie. "Did ya see that? I really nailed 'em!" she laughed too.

"That was awesome, Annie." Goldie giggled, stepping to the orphan. She then noticed she had dirt all over her face. "Didn't Aunt Agatha give ya a bath?"

"Naw, I'll be okay, not like it's Adoption Day or anythin'." Annie defended as she took Goldie's hand and went back inside the orphanage.

"Annie, my little peach fuzz, are you alright?" Agatha asked, sounding suspiciously friendly. "I was worried sick."

"I knew you would be," Annie scoffed. "A big-hearted woman like you."

"Nice to know ya got spirit, Aunt Agatha." Goldie snapped.

 

The girls went inside with the other orphan girls. Goldie scrubbed a damp wash cloth over Annie's face, despite the little girl's protests at being washed. There was clanging heard from downstairs, it was the orphanage door bell. It rang a few times, irritating hung over Agatha.

"Alright, alright!" the alcoholic caretaker groaned to answer the door.

Goldie listened in with Duffy, Kate, Annie, July, Pepper and Tessie.

"Yeah?" Agatha asked as she opened the door to see a very beautiful young adult woman.

"Miss Hannigan," she spoke up. "I'm Grace Farrell. The New York Board of Orphans sent me."

Agatha let out a delightful squeal that one of the girls would finally get adopted into a better home. "My goodness, won't you come in?"

"Thank you." Grace smiled at her.

"Right this way," Agatha let the stranger woman inside as the orphans and Goldie looked at her curiously. "Welcome, welcome to our happy home."

"Yeah, happy." Goldie joked.

"Thank you." Grace looked uneasily around the orphanage to see the other various girls, looking anxious as always whenever someone comes in to visit.

"What did you say your name was?" Agatha asked the woman.

"Grace Farrell," Grace gave her name again.

Grace and Agatha talked as Goldie and Annie watched as the other orphan girls washed up to look their best. It was always a competition when an adult would come in for at least one of the girls. Pepper always mentioned how she was the prettiest and had a better chance of getting adopted, though she wouldn't always get her wish. Agatha spoke of Annie's shenanigans the other day as Goldie cleaned the red-headed orphan. Grace and Agatha then approached Goldie as Annie left to do some of her own personal grooming.

"This is my niece, Goldie." Agatha introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Goldie." Grace smiled, friendly.

"I'm being held here against my will." Goldie replied, which got her a smack in the back of her head.

"She's kidding, she likes to joke," Agatha smiled and laughed apologetically. "Pull up my chair, Goldie."

"Yes, Aunt Agatha." Goldie took out a chair at her aunt's desk and put it ready for her.

Agatha ruffled up her soot black hair and went behind the desk. Agatha sat down, only to fall right through the chair because of her clumsiness. Agatha then shot back up and took out papers for Grace who sat across from her.

"Who are you, exactly, Miss Farrell?" Goldie asked.

"I'm the private secretary to Oliver Warbucks." Grace replied, making Goldie and Agatha nearly have mini heart attacks.

"THE Oliver Warbucks!?" Agatha asked, nearly swallowing her tongue.

"Oliver Warbucks, the millionaire?" Goldie added.

"No," Grace told them. "The billionaire."

Oliver was richer than they thought! Agatha nearly fell out of her chair again.

"Mr. Warbucks would like to invite an orphan to spend a week with him," Grace confirmed. "I'm here to select one."

"That's just wonderful," Agatha smirked. "What kind of an orphan did he have in mind?"

"Friendly," Grace instructed as Annie walked in and showed off her traits as Grace listed the qualities. "Intelligent-"

"M-I-S-S-I-P-P-I." Annie spelt like a show off.

"And happy." Grace finished.

"How old?" Agatha asked.

"Age doesn't really matter," Grace shrugged. "Seven, eight, nine."

"Ten?" Goldie asked.

"Yes, 10 is just fine." Grace replied.

"Ten?" Agatha remembered that Annie is the oldest orphan in the orphanage.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot," Grace brought up. "Mr. Warbucks prefers red hair."

Goldie looked astonished with Annie as they looked at each other and back at Grace and Agatha.

"A 10-year-old red-head?" Agatha then thought up a lie. "Sorry, I ain't got it."

"What about this child?" Grace smiled as she spotted Annie.

"Annie?"

"Yes."

"You don't want Annie."

"Why not?"

"She's.... she's a drunk."

Goldie rolled her eyes at that lie.

"Fiddle faddle." Agatha added with her excuse.

"How would you like to spend a week with Mr. Warbucks?" Grace asked the red-headed, 10-year-old orphan.

"Oh, boy!" Annie was delighted. "I would love to! I would really, really love to!"

"Wait! Slow down! Hold on there!" Agatha didn't like the sound of this idea one bit. "You can have any orphan in the whole orphanage except Annie?"

"Why?" Grace, Annie and Goldie asked at once.

"She's got it coming to her," Agatha replied, slyly. "And I don't mean a week of luxury. She's got to learn her place."

"Her place?" Grace asked.

"Annie is entirely too cheeky."

"Mr. Warbucks likes cheeky orphans."

"TOUGH!"

"I assume you work for Mr. Donnatelli and the Board of New York Orphans."

"Don't assume nothing, sweetheart."

"Mr. Warbucks knows Mr. Donnatelli."

"Is that a fact?" Agatha sounded horrified.

"Yes, it is," Grace sounded fearless. "It's also a fact that he said how many people he had lined up for your job."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes."

"It's awful to be out of work, isn't it, Aunt Agatha?" Goldie teased.

"Just terrible." Grace added as she hugged Annie.

"Leaping lizards!" Annie exclaimed happily. "Can Goldie come with me? She's like a sister to me!"

"Oh, I don't know," Grace looked at Agatha. "Would it be alright with Goldie's mom and dad if she spent the week with Mr. Warbucks with Annie?"

"Goldie don't got a mom and she already has a home with her daddy!" Agatha snapped.

"Please, Miss Agatha?" Annie pleaded as she gripped Goldie's legs into a tight, comfortable hug.

Agatha glared at the girls, sharply sighed. "Fine, Goldie can stay with you guys. Just don't come crying to me or my brother if she steals your jewelry!"

"Come girls," Grace told them. "The limousine is waiting."

As Grace packed her purse and things to go, Annie remembered something. "My dog." she spoke up.

"What?" Grace and Agatha asked.

"Here, Sandy, come here." Annie patted her lap to get the frisky dog she told Goldie about in.

The dog came happily toward Annie like she was his real owner.

"He's really nice," Annie told Grace. "Really good. He never jumps up on people."

"He's a very sweet dog," Grace smiled apologetically. "But really, I don't think Mr. Warbucks-"

"Then I'm not coming." Annie protested. "If Goldie or Sandy can't go, then I'm not goin'. She's gonna send him to the sausage factory. She said so herself."

"I'm not zoned for dogs." Agatha said, emotionless.

"We'll take the dog." Grace told the girls.

"Oh, boy!" Annie cheered as they went outside to visit the famous Warbucks mansion. Annie then went out to her room mates to say goodbye, even though she would be back in a week with Goldie. Goldie just hoped that her father wouldn't notice her absence.

 

The other orphan girls waved to Annie and said goodbye to her and Goldie as they were on their way to another paradise life for a temporary while and would make the most of it.

"Bye Annie! Bye Goldie!" the orphan girls called.

"We'll be back," Annie told them. "We'll bring everybody presents!"

"If Mr. Warbucks can fit a candy machine for everyone in his car." Goldie joked.

"Bye Molly!" Annie waved to her friends. "See you soon! Bye, Pepper! Bye, Duffy!"

"So long, Tessie, Kate, July!" Goldie waved with her as Sandy stuck his head out the window.

The chauffeur shut the doors and got in the driver's seat. He then drove them far away from the orphanage. Annie and Goldie looked out the back to see how far they were going and soon, all the other orphan girls were out of sight. Even though Goldie didn't grow up in the orphanage like Annie and the other girls, she couldn't help but feel homesick right then.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls excitedly waited as they sat in the back seat with Grace on their way to Warbucks mansion. Goldie grew very excited once she stepped out of the car with Annie and Sandy as Grace took their bags for them.

"Is the train station?" Annie asked as she looked at the large home. "Are we going on a train?"

"No, this is Mr. Warbucks' house." Grace concluded.

"Leaping lizards..." Annie whispered in awestruck.

"I've seen shopping malls smaller than this place." Goldie remarked, looking at the mansion before them.

Sandy barked at the man standing before them. He was a stranger to Annie, so Sandy was sure this man could be a threat to her. He was such a good, obedient dog to her even if she didn't really own him. The man stared down at Sandy, looking slightly alarmed, yet remaining stoic. The man then did strange hand gestures to make Sandy stop barking at him. Sandy whimpered and yawned as he set himself down more on the ground as if the man had hypnotized him or something.

"What in the name of Sam Hill was that?" Goldie's eyes widened.

Annie jumped down from the car and walked with Sandy to get a closer look at the strange man.

"This is Punjab," Grace told the girls. "He and the Asp are Mr. Warbucks' bodyguards. Come along, let's get you two settled."

Punjab smirked at the girls as they walked into the mansion. It was a lot bigger on the inside and seemed to be like a mall home than just an ordinary home. The girls looked with awe and wonder at the sights surrounding them. They came across a man, kneeling and tending to the plants.

They then came across a woman tending to a bushel of flowers and Annie went to the bush with content. Goldie smiled at her, took a flower out and put it in the orphan girl's hair. Many people in the home stared at Annie and Goldie like they were trespassers or something. Grace then took the girls away from them and went to a different room as the stares still kept track on them.

Annie and Goldie were in pure amazement once they went to the other room with Grace and Sandy, only to see an even bigger room! It looked like an opera house of some sorts! Annie and Goldie looked around as a butler came to them and another man snapped a photograph of them.

"Been to the zoo, Miss Farrell?" the butler asked after taking a whiff.

"Not recently, Drake." Grace replied to him, then walked with the other gentlemen. "Has the organ been tuned?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Pool heated?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tennis net up?"

"Yes ma'am."

"French doors fixed? Typewriter repaired?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Second teletype installed?"

"Yes ma'am." Drake the butler then sniffled as Sandy came closer toward him.

"Are you allergic to dogs, Drake?" Grace asked.

"No, filth." Drake replied.

"Is dinner under way, Mrs. Pugh?" Grace asked the incoming housekeeper.

"Yes, miss," Mrs. Pugh answered. "I'm preparing his favorite. Texas grapefruit, Virginia ham, Idaho potatoes, Wisconsin cheese, Washington apples and Baked Alaska."

Annie and Goldie licked their lips, hungrily. All that food sounded a lot better than what Agatha would serve them back in the orphanage.

"I have an announcement to make," Grace told the whole mansion staff as everyone eyed the girls and their dog strangely. "This is Annie and her guest, Goldie, they'll be staying with us for a week. This is their dog, Sandy."

"He'll be staying with us." Annie said, looking down at Sandy and up at Goldie, proudly.

Everyone laughed at Annie's little humor. A maid then came up to the orphan girl, eying her signature red sweater. "May I take your sweater, miss?" she asked with a creepy, friendly smile.

"Will I get it back?" Annie asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Of course, miss!" another maid insisted with a laugh as she took Annie's sweater off.

Goldie eyed Annie strangely. She had always seen Annie in red ever since she was old enough to wear other than cloth diapers and pink foot pajamas.

"Now, girls," Grace smiled motherly at Annie and Goldie. "What would you like to do first?"

Annie and Goldie thought about it for a moment. They looked all around them, wondering what they could do. There was a lot more to do here than back at Goldie's house or at Agatha's orphanage. The girls were free to do whatever they pleased as Mr. Warbucks' guests.

"Those stairs look awfully dirty." Goldie pointed out.

"Yeah," Annie agreed. "Let's do the windows, then the floors, so we don't trip."

Goldie and Annie made their way to a bucket with a couple of wash cloths in it. Grace went to them and pulled them away from the cleaning supplies.

"You don't understand," Grace told them. "You don't have to do any cleaning here."

"We won't?" the girls asked.

Grace shook her head.

"How am I gonna earn my keep?" Annie asked.

"Won't Mr. Warbucks be mad if his girls don't do cleaning so they don't earn a husband to keep on his feet?" Goldie added.

"You're our guests, girls," Grace told them. "Who raised you two like that?"

"My father raised me and my aunt raised Annie." Goldie replied with a shrug.

 

Grace then explained to the girls the qualities of staying in the mansion. They would have people do cleaning for them, after all, they were both too young to clean a whole house by themselves. Goldie and Annie grew excited that they would live this way and wouldn't have to worry about their old lives again for a very long seven days. The girls explored the whole mansion for themselves as Drake gave Sandy a bath, but failed miserably. Goldie and Annie dawned a conclusion together. They think they're gonna love it here. The girls looked out to the balcony together as a man was cleaning and spotted them. The girls gave him a wave and he waved back.

"Hey Annie, hey Goldie!" he called. "Got something for ya!" the man rushed to the climbing vines of the mansion. He did an incredible vaudeville dance then climbed with a couple of daffodil bouquets, carried in his teeth. He then handed the flowers to the girls much to their delight. "Here ya are, Annie and Goldie."

The girls happily took the flowers. Grace smiled at the girls, picked Annie up and took her from the balcony and left with her, as Goldie followed them. The people of the mansion were now very thrilled and ecstatic to have a couple of girls like Annie and Goldie with them. As the girls were lifted by the mansion workers, the photographer snapped another photograph of them as he happily danced with the merry feeling filled in the mansion. There were then alarms heard outside and the workers quickly sprouted away.

Grace told everyone to hurry and take their places. Goldie and Annie looked around and Sandy came, covered in soap and suds downstairs to the girls.

"What's goin' on, Goldie?" Annie wondered.

"I dunno, but it sounds big!" Goldie sounded worried.

There then came a tall, bald man with a tux on and bow tie. He looked very stern and serious as he marched inside with the people surrounding him, anxiously.

"That's Mr. Warbucks!" Goldie said, like an avid fan girl.

"Did the painting arrive?" Warbucks asked as he came to a couple of his servants.

They grabbed a cloth down from the painting and showed that it was a portrait of Mona Lisa. Warbucks stared at it long and hard as everyone felt their hearts pounding and blood chilling for his approval. Warbucks stepped back, making Annie, Sandy and Goldie hide away better so they wouldn't be seen.

"I don't like it!" Warbucks snapped. "Send it back! Any messages?"

"President Roosevelt called three times," Grace replied, without fear. "He said it was urgent."

"Everything's urgent to a Democrat," Warbucks scoffed. "What else?"

"Mr. Rockefeller, Mr. Vanderbilt, Mr. Du Pont, Mr. Carnegie-"

"WAIT!" Warbucks stopped his people from going up the stairs with the painting. "There's something interesting in that woman's smile. I might learn to like her. Hang her in my bathroom."

Annie and Goldie looked at each other strangely, then back at Warbucks as he continued to bark orders.

"Well, sir-" Grace's sentence was cut short.

"No time for dinner tonight," Warbucks continued. "Send out for an American cheese sandwich at midnight, I'm too busy for it now!" he then went up the stairs.

Grace looked anxious and followed her boss. Warbucks looked flustered, grabbed his photographer's camera and thrashed it down in a fury.

"He's worse than Daddy!" Goldie said to herself.

"What the Devil's going on here!?" Warbucks demanded, pointing at the photographer, crossly.

"Mr. Warbucks, this is the press representative," Grace answered him, worriedly. "Your image!"

"Oh, yes," Warbucks laughed in memory, then turned to one of his bodyguards. "Pick him up, Punjab, get him another camera."

Punjab went to the photographer. Warbucks then sniffed the air and smelled something fishy. Well, not exactly fishy, but something seemed wrong and out-of-place in his mansion. He came close to where the girls and Sandy were hiding.

"Why do I smell wet dog?" Warbucks demanded.

Annie looked to Goldie in wondering if it would be good to come out. Goldie nodded as a silent agreement and went out with Sandy to show the rich man.

"Because we gave Sandy a bath." Annie answered his question.

"What's this?" Warbucks glared at Annie and Goldie.

"This is Annie, sir," Grace told him. "She brought a guest with her, Goldie Hannigan. Annie's the orphan that'll be staying with us."

"Orphan? What are you talking about?" Warbucks snarled at her.

"The photograph of you sharing your home with an orphan," Grace tried to jog his memory. "Only for a week."

"They don't look like boys!" Warbucks huffed. "Orphans are boys!"

Goldie glared at him, feeling offended at that comment.

"You didn't say you wanted a boy," Grace reminded him. "You just said an orphan, and she refused to leave without her friend, so I got a girl."

"I want a boy!" Warbucks sounded gratefully disappointed.

"You sound like my Daddy, Mr. Warbucks." Goldie remarked.

Annie walked over with a smile, feeling confident. "I've got an interesting smile too, sir. Couldn't you learn to like me, sir? Hang me in the bathroom?"

"Take them back, now." Warbucks demanded.

"Sir, they just got here!" Grace gasped.

"That's okay, Miss Farrell," Annie told her. "We'll be okay as long as we got Goldie with us. It was nice meeting you, anyhow. I sure do like your place."

"It's pretty amazing, sir." Goldie agreed.

"Thank you Annette and Geraldine." Warbucks smiled, proudly.

"Annie/Goldie." the girls corrected him at the same time.

"We've had a swell time already," Annie thanked him. "The Asp drove us here in a car the size of a train."

"She thought we were at the train station." Goldie giggled.

"And Punjab put a spell on Sandy," Annie continued. "We made Drake sneeze. And I played your pipe organ. Sandy got a bubble bath."

"We've had enough fun to last us for years." Goldie added, cheekily.

"It's a really swell idea to have an orphan and her friend for a week, Mr. Warbucks." Annie said.

"A really, terrific idea." Goldie added.

"Even if it is only for your image, we're glad you're doing it."

"I'm glad you approve." Warbucks seemed to have warmed to the girls after their conversation about their time in the mansion. He turned to Grace, then walked off. "LET'S GET TO WORK!"

"Are you sure you need a boy?" Grace asked, quickly following him up the stairs. "Couldn't they stay?"

"Whatever!" Warbucks replied.

Grace turned to the girls and gave them thumbs up with a winning smile. Annie and Goldie smiled back at her, feeling like they could stay at the mansion after all.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Annie was running around the mansion happily like there was no tomorrow and Goldie was exploring all around the wardrobes. Although Mr. Warbucks wasn't married, he had a great girl wardrobe which made Goldie feel like a modern teenager in the mall. She replaced her purple shirt, black skirt, knee socks and Mary Janes with a more stylish approach. She came out dressed in a baby blue gown with a white feather boa with golden shoes and came out to see Annie.

"Wow, Goldie, you look like a million bucks!" Annie squealed.

"I bet that's how much this outfit cost!" Goldie giggled. "My own old man wouldn't buy me anything like this!"

"How much did your old outfit cost?" Annie asked as she flew toy airplane.

"Ten cents," Goldie scoffed. "Cheapskate, much? Say, where's Sandy?"

"He and me had to leave Mr. Warbucks' meeting room," Annie replied. "He was talkin' with the President of the states and we almost got in trouble cuz people wanna kill him!"

"That don't sound right, come on, let's go play somewhere else, huh?"

Annie smiled and followed Goldie somewhere else as it was getting darker. Goldie and Annie had never had this much fun in all their lives. The girls were on their way to bed and had fresh print robes with towels over their hair. They heard barking and Warbucks shouting, so they came to see him. Warbucks was in his pool with Sandy and Warbucks didn't seem to enjoy Sandy's company.

"Get your dog out of my pool!" Warbucks demanded.

"He thought you were drowning." Annie explained to him.

"Go on, mutt, get out of here!" Warbucks demanded as Sandy came to see Annie and Goldie.

"Come 'ere, boy, come on now!" Goldie called as Sandy followed her and Annie away.

The girls went to the ladder into the pool and Sandy dog paddled his way closer to them. Annie grabbed Sandy out of the pool and he shook which made Goldie splattered from the pool water and smell of wet dog.

"Wanna go swimming, Annie?" Goldie asked as she took off her robe and had on a black swimsuit.

"Sure!" Annie smiled and undid her robe to show a golden-yellow swimsuit. "Do you like our suits?" she asked Warbucks.

"What?" Warbucks glared at them, then remembered he had to be friendly with them. "Oh, yes."

"Miss Farrell picked them out." Goldie said with a smile. "She's like the mama I wish I had."

"It's hard getting used to a couple of girls." Warbucks said to them as he floated on his back in the water.

"Girls are easy to get used to!" Annie insisted. "Like Miss Farrell, she does all the work around here and you don't even know her first name!"

"I do," Warbucks argued. "It's Grace."

"She thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread." Annie said as she floated on her back and Goldie bounced around in the water.

"I beg your pardon?" Warbucks asked.

"We know it's none of our business, but you never notice anything." Goldie said.

Warbucks glanced at the girls, then floated back, thinking about Grace then since Annie told him he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

 

Later on, Warbucks was in his conference room with the girls. Goldie was reading a book in the corner to entertain herself and Annie was playing with a toy plane she had earlier. Punjab was controlling it to amaze her. Grace was organizing things at Warbucks' desk as her job description.

"Wilhelm, please offer your son my congratulations on his engagement," Warbucks said on the telephone. "Hold on, buy copper. Tell the crown prince that my yacht in Monte Carlo is entirely at his disposal. Hold on, more copper," Warbucks got off the phone and glanced at his bodyguard. "Don't encourage her, Punjab."

"Maybe I should take her and Goldie out." Grace offered.

"Girls, girls," Warbucks called to both of them, so Goldie shut the book and walked over to his desk with Annie. "Where do you wanna go?"

"To meet President Roosevelt." Annie replied, looking excited.

Warbucks stared at her like she was crazy or something and remained silent.

"How about a movie?" Grace offered, nervously.

"Pepper went to a movie once," Annie said. "She said it was swell! And Miss Hannigan goes all the time!"

"Splendid," Warbucks felt amused. "Take them to the movies, and maybe the Music Hall."

"I never been to the movies in all my life." Goldie spoke up.

"Aren't you gonna take us?" Annie sounded disappointed in Warbucks.

"Me?" Warbucks laughed. "Annie, you may think that Miss Farrell does all the work around here, but that's not entirely true, I'm a very busy man. A very busy man."

"I know," Annie replied. "We didn't mean to get in the way, Mr. Warbucks, right Goldie?"

"I'm fine either way." Goldie shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody has to take us," Annie continued. "I'll practice my backhand."

Grace and Warbucks stared at the red-headed girl a while. They looked at each other, feeling strange, then back at Annie, wondering what to do next and what her next move would be. Goldie was puzzled herself.

"Pepper lies a lot," Annie spoke again. "She probably hasn't been to a movie either. Actually, I think it's better when you don't know what you're missing."

Warbucks was silent again. He looked as though he might've been hit by some sort of guilt. "Punjab," he called to his bodyguard. "Buy out the 8:00 show. Let's ALL go to the movies!"

 

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to go to the movies. Goldie was excited since she had never been to a movie in all her life, but heard many stories about them. Her father had been out to movies a lot with other girlfriends before Lily as well. Grace, Goldie and Annie were all looking their best and were in front of mirrors, doing their hair to look good.

"Ya know, you should leave your hair down." Annie told Grace as she combed her dark hair.

"No, I couldn't." Grace smiled bashfully.

"I used to wear my hair in pigtails when I was Annie's age, but I think I look better with my hair down." Goldie added for encouragement. "Besides, my Aunt Agatha says a man don't look at your brains."

"She would know." Annie added.

"Oh, come on, then," Grace laughed and smiled at them like they were her daughters. "Let's go to the movies."

"Let's go see the stars!" Annie exclaimed.

"Let's see those Hollywood movie stars that make it big!" Goldie added, very excited and anticipating her first movie experience.

 

Annie wore an icy blue dress with a bow in her hair with white tights and black dress shoes. Goldie wore a silk purple dress with black flats and her hair worn down and more curled and silky shiny with a flower in her hair. She even wore one of Grace's old white pearl necklaces.

Goldie and Annie felt like this had to be the best experience of their lives. Even Sandy was allowed in the theater since they had Warbucks on their side. Goldie walked in, captivated by the giant movie screen, it was a lot bigger than any television set she had seen before. The girls ran down the asile as Grace, Warbucks and Punjab followed slowly behind them. The music was most magnificent.

"That's what we're watching?" Goldie couldn't believe her eyes at the giant screen.

"That's how they show movies, Goldie, I heard about it!" Annie replied, gushing.

Grace and Warbucks smiled that the girls were happy. They then led the girls to sit in one of the very front rows to get a good glimpse of the action. Goldie had always tried to sneak into movies, she unfortunately inherited her father's sticky fingers, but now she wouldn't have to. She still couldn't believe this was all really happening. Goldie and Annie leaned comfortably with the red velvet seats as they show was about to start. This was all like a wonderful dream come true for them both.

The girls sat in content as they watched the black and white picture show before them. Goldie sunk in her seat and felt her heart pounding as this was her first trip to the movies, and she didn't even have to sneak in. When she was a lot younger, she sometimes ran into some street urchins who would try to sneak in the movies with her, but Goldie always got into trouble. One time, she was declared too young to go to jail, so they arrested her father to pay for the crimes she had done and Goldie was briefly fostered by her aunt. Goldie was glad to be away from Rooster for that time, but she actually found herself missing him sometimes.

As the girls watched the rich man fall for the poor woman in the movie, they couldn't help but think and look at Warbucks and Grace. They studied those grown ups, then looked back at the movie. It made them wonder what to do about them. Grace was even about to cry and Warbucks gave her a tissue.

 

Later that night, Goldie loved her first movie experience, but was then sent straight to bed since it was very late when the girls came home. Goldie slept in the spare bed of Annie's temporary bedroom. The beds were a lot more comfortable than the old beds they used to sleep in with Agatha's orphanage and Rooster's crappy home. Too bad this visit was only a week and the girls couldn't stay longer, or perhaps even, forever. For the first time in their lives, the girls slept comfortably and easily that night. Unfortunately, the week went by fast and the limo made its way back to Agatha's orphanage.

The girls came back and strangely, Goldie was held back by her father as she tried to go inside the orphanage. Goldie looked to see her father staring at her.

"Daddy..." Goldie said in whisper.

Rooster's face bared no emotion. He grabbed Goldie close and hugged her tight. "You better not leave me again without sayin' nothing or else I'll smack the white off your face, young lady!" he snapped.

"Yes, Daddy." Goldie groaned, she was back from her dreams with Annie and Warbucks alright.

"Now, go back in there and work for your aunt." Rooster pushed Goldie inside the orphanage and stormed off.

Goldie nodded and went inside. The orphan girls were crowding around Annie wondering what it was like to be inside a real mansion. Goldie smiled at Annie, then decided to do some cleaning she didn't get to do and cleaned her aunt's office. She then overheard a man coming to the orphanage.

"Hannigan, I presume?" a voice asked. It sounded a lot like Warbucks, Goldie knew his voice anywhere.

"Yes." Agatha replied, uneasily.

Goldie poked her head to see she was right. It was Warbucks.

"I want to talk to you about Annie and your niece." Warbucks told the orphanage owner.

Agatha laughed as she thought she knew where this was going. "You wanna return them and trade up?"

"I want to adopt them." Warbucks declared.

Goldie's eyes widened and she grabbed her heart. Warbucks didn't want anything to do with them at first, and now he wanted to adopt them? Not just Annie, but her too?

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Agatha asked, then gently closed the door. She then let out a good cheer of victory to finally be rid of Annie and Goldie. She then opened the door with a friendly smile. "Please, step into my office."

"Thank you." Warbucks smiled at her.

All the orphan girls were cleaning as usual as Agatha stepped over them to her office. Agatha then put on her goody-goody act to look good in front of Warbucks and fool him to think that she was a great caretaker.

"Now, Miss Hannigan-" Warbucks collected papers together.

"Mr. Warbucks," Agatha smiled flirtatiously as she gently pushed Goldie outside with the other orphan girls. "For a Republican, you are sinfully handsome. I go absolutely weak in the knees over men like you." she then grabbed his suit, lustfully, like she was ready to tear him apart, much to Goldie's disgust. "My God, is that thing real?"

"Just sign the papers." Warbucks told her, handing her his pen.

"Would you like to see the bedroom, my billiard ball?"

"Sign."

"I make a very dry martini."

"Right here."

"I make a very wet soufflé?"

"Just your name."

"Don't be such an old meanie!"

"Come my dear," Warbucks had enough of Agatha's flirting, it was just useless to him. "I have an appointment at 1."

Goldie felt sick to her stomach and couldn't take more of this. She then went to the girls and helped them with their chores. Goldie then got ready as her aunt came by with a fleeing Warbucks.

"Ya want me to be adopted with Annie by that guy, Aunt Agatha?" Goldie was confused by her generosity.

"You?" Agatha laughed. "Who'd want a homely teenager like you? You're a funny girl, Goldie."

"Mr. Warbucks, wait!" Goldie cried as the limo was already driving off back to Annie. "Mr. Warbucks!" Goldie sounded depressed now, she wasn't getting adopted with Annie like she thought she would.


	7. Chapter 7

Goldie was severely depressed over the fact that she didn't get to go back to Warbucks mansion with Annie. The teenager was stuck at the orphanage and trapped with her horrendous family.

"Goldie?" Agatha drawled from her desk.

"Yes, Aunt Agatha?" Goldie looked up from the floor she was sweeping.

"You remember how Annie ended up in this dump?"

"Oh, very well, Annie's parents abandoned her at the doorstep with a note sayin' they'd come back for her soon. She's been wantin' to go out in the world and find 'em. Kinda like me with my mother."

"Okay." Agatha returned to her work, then looked back up. "Goldie, do you know if Annie's gotten any money from Warbucks during your visit."

Goldie shrugged. "She seems to be more interested in the toys she's gotten than the money he has."

"Huh."

Time came and time again, Rooster was running late so Goldie was still at the orphanage for a while. Goldie really wished she could be back at Warbucks' mansion, he really warmed to her and Annie. He was even the man Goldie wished her father could be more like. There was even a radio broadcast for Annie's biological parents to contact Oliver Warbucks and take Annie back home, she's been wanting to see and reunite with them forever.

"Annie's folks, huh?" Goldie asked as she finished cleaning the entire orphanage and sent the children to bed after their supper. "Think they'll come?"

"I dunno," Agatha scratched her chin, then gripped her niece's shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Ow, Aunt Agatha!" Goldie winced.

"MOVE IT, GOLDIE!" Agatha roared, then tossed Goldie aside like she was as useful as an old, smelly sock.

Goldie groaned and held herself from the pain. She looked out the night sky and wished the best for Annie. Even though it seemed unlikely, Goldie prayed that Annie would reunite with her parents and have a good life instead of a hard knock one. Time passed and Goldie was stuck in yet another misfortune. Goldie's father, Lily and Agatha were all hatching a scheme on how to get back at Annie, devastated that the rotten orphan was making big money since she was living with Oliver Warbucks.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do!" Rooster groaned.

Goldie didn't indulge in their conversation. She just sat there, looking at them, wishing it would stop. Goldie then hacked and covered her nose and mouth by her neck hole as her aunt took a smoke break. Goldie wanted them all to leave Annie alone, but she knew if she had said that, she would either get a punch in the face, or a death glare worthy of making her wish she weren't alive.

"How much is Warbucks offerin' to find that parentless brat?" Lily asked.

"$50,000." Agatha said, then coughed heavily from the smoke.

"Well, what do ya expect to do about it?" Rooster asked, rolling his eyes. "They gave her a note, didn't they? Goldie's ma left me a note when she was abandoned into my care!"

"I always hoped my mother was smarter than that." Goldie mumbled to herself.

Agatha ran into her private room and looked all around. She had several documents on the orphans she had over the years. She mumbled as she struggled to find the note by herself, then called to her brother, niece, and 'friend'.

"It's in an envelope," Agatha told them to get them to help. "A sealed envelope! You help too, Goldie!"

Goldie groaned as she reluctantly helped her family get the note. The teenager was hoping that if she found the note first, she could dispose of it quickly for Annie's sake. Lily whined about her life and how she wanted to be rich, much like Rooster. Even Agatha was annoyed with Lily.

"Make yourself, useful!" Agatha snapped at her.

Goldie couldn't help but laugh, and continued to search. "Should have her name on it." she said as she continued to look through the several boxes with the orphans' details.

As the adults squabbled, Goldie looked hard. She then took out an envelope. Goldie remembered she was the one who answered the door when Annie was first abandoned in front of the orphanage, there were two names that always stuck out to her. David and Margaret Bennett. Goldie remembered those names on the note left with baby Annie and they had to have been Annie's long-lost parents. Goldie hid the envelope behind her back, but then her father came to her.

"Find anything?" Rooster asked. "We could be rich from this, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Goldie nodded, twitching.

Rooster darkened his glare at her. "Goldie, what are you hiding?"

"Me? Hiding? I'm not hiding anything!" Goldie said quickly and continued to twitch.

"Goldie..." Rooster came close and tried to make her turn.

Goldie kept stepping back, keeping the envelope secure. Rooster then grabbed from behind his daughter and swiped the envelope.

"Daddy!" Goldie gasped.

Rooster snickered, then walked to the girls to show he had the envelope. Goldie cried and tried to keep him from opening it, but he proceeded to do so as Lily and Agatha waited with anticipation so they could give the note and return it to Warbucks and take Annie away. Lily squealed with anxiousness.

"Hurry!" Agatha demanded.

Rooster did his chicken call as he opened the note successfully and they were all about to be swimming in money. Goldie moaned that she was apart of this wretched scheme. The adults did a victory dance as Goldie sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands as the adults cheered that they would get Annie right where they wanted her.

As Rooster said, they would all now live on Easy Street. Goldie wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed or sick to her stomach. Knowing her father, Goldie knew they were somehow going to pull this off villianously. Goldie just hoped she wouldn't be apart of this once they would go to the Warbucks mansion and get Annie back. It felt even worse once Goldie saw her father dangle the other half of Annie's gold locket. Later, the adults were gathered as Rooster filled out a form, Goldie then came in after Molly finished mopping the bathroom.

"Molly's finished the bathroom." Goldie announced.

"I told her and Pepper to do it." Agatha glared at her.

Goldie rolled her eyes, then looked back at her family. "How ya guys gonna pull this off anyway? Annie knows what you all look like!"

"Will you relax?" Rooster snapped at her. "I have a plan."

"What're ya making?" Goldie stepped forward.

"A birth certificate." Rooster cackled.

"Oh, Gloria, your father's so smart!" Lily laughed too.

"My name is Goldie." the black-haired teenager seethed through her teeth.

"Whateva!"

Goldie growled at her and looked out the window. She looked closer as the orphan girls were running out in a frenzy as if they had to do something very important.

"I wonder where the girls are going?" Goldie wondered out loud.

"WHAT!" Agatha shot up from her seat, then ran out with Rooster and Lily to capture the runaway orphans.

Rooster leapt from the stairway and grabbed Kate and July as Lily clung onto Tessie. Agatha grabbed Molly before she got to go anywhere. The adults pulled the orphans and threw them back inside the orphanage, yelling and pulling on them like they were useless. The girls were then pulled into the storage room in Agatha's office and locked in.

"Aunt Agatha, Lily, Daddy, you can't do this!" Goldie cried.

"Perhaps you'd like to join them." Rooster said, crossly at her with his arms folded.

"Either way, they ain't getting out now!" Lily said as she pulled Agatha's chair to block the door, thus sealing the girls in.

"Don't worry, girls, you'll get out of there." Goldie whispered as she leaned on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Goldie was about to pull the chair away blocking the orphans' out from escaping to help Annie, but she overheard her aunt and father's plan. It horrified her deeply. Not just for her sake, but for Annie's sake, Rooster and Agatha were gonna disguise themselves as Annie's long-lost parents and go to the Warbucks mansion to force her back! Goldie just couldn't let that happen to one of her best friends!

"Aunt Agatha, Daddy, this has gone too far!" Goldie rushed to the adults.

"Beat it, honey, Aunty and Daddy are talkin' business." Rooster snarled at her. "Why don't you go back in the kitchen where you belong and make a nice sandwich?"

"No! I won't be apart of this madness you've brought up!" Goldie huffed. "I'm gonna go tell Mr. Warbucks and Annie about this and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!"

Rooster, Agatha and Lily glared at her, looked at each other with their eyes glinted, then back at her with an evil smirk. Goldie's bravery faded, whenever she saw that look on her father's face, it always terrified her. He always made her feel smaller with his harsh words and harsh actions toward her. Rooster stomped toward her, making her step backward while Lily pulled the chair away and Agatha held the door open. Rooster then jumped in front of Goldie, making the teenager fall backward into Agatha's office with the other orphans and Agatha slammed the door and Lily put the chair back in place, trapping her with them. Goldie shot up and pounded on the door with her already red beaten hands.

"Lemme out, you guys!" Goldie demanded.

"Oh, we'll let you out alright." Agatha said, then laughed wickedly as she rushed out with Rooster and Lily.

"Daddy! Aunty Agatha! Lily! This ain't no fair!" Goldie protested, but it was useless. No one would listen to her. Goldie sighed and faced the girls. "It stinks when no one will listen to ya!"

"Tell me about it." Molly piped up. "Your daddy and aunt are gonna hurt Annie! I heard them with my own ears from the bathroom!"

"How did you hear that?" Goldie raised an eyebrow.

"The vent in the bathroom," Molly explained. "I was moppin' with Pepper in there and I heard their whole plan! They're plannin' on hurtin' Annie once they get to the Warbucks mansion!"

"Oh, Molly, I'm sure, knowing my aunt and father they're gonna do worse than hurtin' poor little Annie." Goldie held her like a gentle mother or big sister.

"Oh, my goodness, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Tessie panicked.

"Cool it, Tess." Goldie told her.

"Face it, guys, Annie's done for." Pepper folded her arms.

"Don't say that, I'm sure we can find a way out of here." Goldie replied.

"Yeah? How?" Kate asked.

"What's your plan, Goldie?" July added.

"Hush up and lemme think." Goldie said, then looked around the room. There had to have been something to let them all free. She then looked way up and saw another vent.

"A vent!" Kate exclaimed.

"But how are we gonna get way up there?" Pepper wondered.

Goldie scratched her chin and head to hatch up a well thought out plan. She looked around the room to make sure there was no for sure other way out. If only though there were someone else there they could warn to let them all out, but Goldie knew by now that her family was already long gone. Goldie then rushed to one of the shelves filled with toilet paper, books, and other junk.

"Goldie, what are you doing?" Tessie sounded panicked. "This doesn't look safe!"

"Shuddap, I know what I'm doin'!" Goldie assured her, in annoyance.

"Are you sure you're related to Miss Agatha?" Molly asked.

"Unfortunately I got the birth certificate to prove it." Goldie replied, jokingly.

"I hope Annie doesn't forget about us, bein' rich and famous and all." Kate mumbled.

"Okay guys, I'll open the vent and you follow." Goldie instructed as she climbed up the leaned over shelf.

"I'm not sure I want to do this," Duffy whimpered. "We'll be in so much trouble."

Goldie pressed against the vent, but it wouldn't open. She moaned, then looked down at the girls.

"Duffy, hand me somethin'." Goldie told her.

Duffy nodded and took out a wooden broomstick. Goldie took the broom and jabbed it against the vent door to break it loose for the other girls and herself to break free. When Goldie was forcing the stick against a high place, it reminded her of Agatha doing the same thing whenever she heard an unpleasant noise outside her room. Sure enough, the vent came loose and hopped through the hole once the vent door was gone.

"Come on, girls!" Goldie called as she climbed up.

"Great idea," Pepper said as she came with the other girls. "Wish I thought of it!"

Goldie and Pepper stayed on the sides to help the girls coming through in and out okay without messy results. It was pitch dark once they were all free and night had already fallen. Goldie knew for sure now her family was out up to no good about their little orphan friend, Annie. Goldie helped the other girls while Pepper looked to see they were on the roof.

"It's a long way down," Pepper observed, then turned to Goldie. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Oh, man." Goldie looked with her in horror.

Pepper then spotted some way down. She clung onto it and held onto it as she dangled through the air, worrying the other orphans, even though she was a bossy brat. Goldie stepped back as she saw it was a drain pipe and they were going to go down it.

"Goldie, come on!" Molly pleaded. "We can't do it without you!"

"Uhh... I don't know, I should stay here..." Goldie said, uneasily.

"Goldie, if you don't do this, Annie's gonna be in big trouble with your daddy!" Kate insisted.

Goldie swallowed her fear of heights and decided to go along with it. She held onto the drain pipe securely to make sure she wouldn't fall or slip. She looked down to see the other orphans climbing down safely. Goldie then thought if a child could do it, so could she. The teenager carefully climbed down with the others until they were safely on the streets of the dangerous night-time city.

"Where do we go from here?" Goldie wondered.

"I dunno." Pepper shrugged.

"We weren't going nowhere, were we?" Goldie moaned.

"Hey, now, we're gonna find a way to solve this, I know it." July said.

"We have to help Annie! Let's just go looking for the Warbucks place ourselves!" Molly said.

"Molly, we're in the middle of the streets, the mansion is miles away, how are we gonna get out of here?" Pepper snapped at her.

"Hey now, no fighting, Annie wouldn't want this, come on!" Goldie said, leading them to Warbucks mansion as she memorized the way after riding in his limo with Grace, Sandy and Annie.

 

Unfortunately, by the time the girls were finding their way out, Rooster and Lily St. Regis, disguised as Ralph and Shirley Mudge from New Jersey and were on their way to take Annie away with them. The girls had to think fast before this plan would've been successful. The girls kept running through the night to avoid anyone to attack on them or take them away.

"Come on, you guys!" Pepper called.

"Oh, my goodness!" Tessie cried as they stopped. "Oh, my goodness!"

"We're never gonna make it!" Kate whined.

"We've found Fifth Avenue!" Duffy pointed out.

"We're almost there, guys!" Goldie assured them so they wouldn't give up.

"Number one, fifth avenue!" Pepper beamed.

"Almost there, we just gotta get to 987." Goldie said.

Molly moaned as she was the youngest and the weakest. She was very tired and looked in no shape to continue walking.

"Come on, Moll," Goldie crept in front of Molly and put her on a piggyback ride. "I'll carry ya."

"You don't have to do that." Molly told her.

"It's okay, I'm happy to help my friends." Goldie told her with a smile, then went back in front.

"Come on, we gotta keep movin'!" July said as they continued to run.

"We can do it!" Goldie called as she securely held Molly on her back. "We can save Annie!"

 

The girls kept running, it felt like forever when they kept going on through the night. This was officially the hardest night of their lives. Harder than when the girls had to wash the dishes after the older girls had sticky spaghetti for dinner and when Goldie had to wash the vomit off her father's shoes after his rendezvous with the various women before Lily came into their lives. The girls were exhausted when stopped for another break and Goldie gently put Molly in her arms as the girl had fallen asleep.

"We've been walking for 100 years!" Duffy cried.

"We're never gonna get there." Molly moaned as she woke up.

"But we haveta, Annie's countin' on us!" Goldie tried to motivate them again.

"Let's take a vote. All in favor of callin' it quits?" Pepper announced to cast a vote.

Nearly all the girls, except Molly and Goldie raised their hands. They were about to call it quits as Pepper said, but then a fancy car drove by with a familiar dog. He barked at the girls.

"Sandy?" Goldie wondered.

"That's Sandy!" July pointed out.

"Oh, my goodness!" Tessie shouted.

"Don't ya say anything else?" Goldie glared at her, then back at the car. "Come on, we gotta find them!"

The girls felt motivated again, once they called for the dog. It was indeed Sandy and he jumped out of the window of the car and happily ran to the girls. Once he saw Goldie, he pounced on her and licked her face. Goldie laughed and moaned.

"Get off, you mutt!" Goldie demanded, laughing from Sandy's ticklish kisses.

"Come on, let's go!" Pepper demanded as they ran after the car like an old-fashioned car chase.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Annie was being held hostage by Agatha, Rooster and Lily. Sandy barked and led them to the car, like he was trying to tell them something was wrong.

"I can't run anymore." Kate trailed behind.

 

Sandy ran back to her and barked at her. He then made Kate continue to run and they went with the other girls and chased the car. Sure enough, the girls made it to Warbucks mansion and were staring at the closed gate. The girls chattered loudly as they came in front of the mansion gates with Sandy barking and someone came for them eventually.

"Quiet down, girls," a familiar voice to Goldie said. Goldie then saw it was Drake! "Goldie?" he spotted her.

"Drake, it's me!" Goldie cried. "We need to see Mr. Warbucks!"

"You do?" Drake asked.

"YES!" all the girls screamed.

Drake was alarmed by their response, but settled down. "All right, come in." he opened the gate and the girls came running in like there was a fire downtown or something.

Goldie played line leader to lead the girls into Warbucks' office. They followed with Sandy along with them on their team. They then came across Punjab. Goldie smiled at him as the other girls seemed frightened, even Molly fainted in his presence. Punjab bent down and picked up Molly.

"Punjab, these are Annie's friends from the orphanage." Goldie told him.

"You know him? Is he a prince?" Duffy asked.

"He's one of Mr. Warbucks' bodyguards," Goldie told the girls, then went back to Punjab's attention. "Can you take us to Mr. Warbucks, Punjab?"

Punjab nodded and led the girls inside. The other girls were surprised by Goldie's relationship with him as he carried Molly inside the mansion. The girls looked around in awe. They knew Annie had it big, but this was really something else!

"What now!?" Warbucks barked from atop the stairs.

"Sir?" Duffy introduced.

"I think he's a highness." Pepper said.

"Your Highness," Duffy said, but Goldie couldn't help but snicker at her formality. "We're friends of Annie's."

"Annie's gone," Warbucks told them. "Her parents took her away."

"But they weren't her real parents," Molly shook her head. "They were bad people."

"They were my daddy and his girlfriend in disguise." Goldie added.

"Leaping lizards!" Warbucks exclaimed, reminiscent of Annie.

 

Punjab, Molly and Goldie exchanged awkward glances to hear Warbucks say something like that. It was too much though and it made Molly faint again in Punjab's arms. Later, after much explanation, Warbucks got his people on his phones in his office as the girls waited patiently to track down Rooster, Lily and Agatha.

"You take the autocopter, I'll take the car," Warbucks said on one phone, then got on another. "J. Edgar? Warbucks here, Orphan Annie has been kidnapped. I want every G Man on this in the next 20 minutes."

"I wanna come with you." Goldie told Warbucks as he got in his car.

"It could be dangerous." Warbucks told her before he got inside.

"One of them crooks is my Daddy, trust me, I've been through worse."

Warbucks put a hand on her shoulder. "Good luck." he nodded, then got in the car with her.

Goldie popped her head out the window. "Don't worry, girls, Mr. Warbucks knows what he's doin'."

The girls waved as the car drove off with Warbucks and Goldie on the case after Agatha, Lily and Rooster.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, it was an unforgettable night. Goldie and Grace rode with Warbucks and one of his servants as they looked all around for Annie, Rooster, Lily and Agatha. Even police cars were set on the chase. Drake and Pubjab took the helicopter to scan all around the city of New York. Nothing was gonna stop everyone now!

"The truck is on Canal Street," Punjab's voice came from the telephone, alerting Grace to give it to Warbucks as he drove. "Heading East!"

"Well done, Punjab," Warbucks congratulated him. "Don't lose track of them now."

"I just can't believe someone like you came from a man like Daniel Francis Hannigan." Grace leaned to the backseat, glancing at Goldie.

"That's a fact I hate to live with." Goldie mumbled as she was flopping all around the backseat from her clumsiness. "Slow down, Mr. Warbucks!"

The car hit a pot hole, making Goldie flop out of the car and roll on the road. Goldie panicked as she was out, and looked all around. There was no way to stop Grace and Warbucks. Goldie looked and heard distant squealing. The voice matched none other than her Aunt Agatha. Goldie rushed over and slid on her shoes as she saw it was her aunt with her father and Annie.

"Annie!" Goldie squealed.

Annie couldn't hear Goldie. She slid through the tiny gate entrance and continued running from the bad people pretending to be her family. Rooster was so frustrated, he tried to break through the gate and he looked as though he wanted to brutally murder Annie. Goldie stayed hidden to make sure she wouldn't get caught or in trouble as Agatha and Rooster climbed the gate as Annie ran quicker.

"Rooster, grab her!" Agatha demanded. "She's got the check!"

"Cut her off at the bridge!" Lily shrieked.

"Goddamn it!" Rooster growled.

"Daddy, no!" Goldie gasped, then cupped her mouth in fear. Rooster was gone as Agatha and Lily got back in the car to catch up with Annie. Goldie wondered what to do and decided to follow Annie to the bridge to try to help her.

Goldie ran as quick as she could to catch up with Annie. Goldie held Annie close as they got on the railroad tracks, and Annie acted with instinct and kicked Goldie in the stomach, making her fall and hold her stomach.

"Goldie!" Annie gasped. "I'm sorry, Goldie! I thought you was someone else!"

"It's okay." Goldie groaned, still holding her stomach.

"Your daddy's a bad man, you know that?"

"I've known that since before I could walk!"

"What're you doin' here?"

"Tryin' to help ya, we gotta hurry, Daddy's coming after ya!"

"Come on, you can run with me!"

"Sure, nice dress!"

"Thanks!"

Annie and Goldie got up and continued running. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, this was truly the most exhausting night of Goldie's life. The girls felt really doomed once a pair of headlights cornered them and made them stop running on the tracks. Annie took out the check.

"Is that the check Mr. Warbucks gave Daddy and Lily?" Goldie asked.

"Uh-huh, it's for a lot of money, but I can't let them have it!" Annie explained as she started ripping up the check.

Agatha and Lily came out of the car together, ready to ambush Annie, and to their surprise, Goldie. Goldie grew horrified once she saw her father and ran with Annie as quickly as she could.

"Goldilocks, get back to your Aunty Agatha!" Agatha demanded as the teenager kept running with the orphan.

"Come back here, you goddamn kids!" Rooster hissed.

"Mr. Warbucks will eat your livers!" Annie said as she continued to run.

"I'll kill you!" Rooster said back.

Agatha looked horrified to hear her brother say such things. "He's really gonna kill them..." she then ran to Rooster, feeling shocked. "Rooster, stop! Rooster, they're babies, one of them is your daughter!"

Annie and Goldie looked back, terrified as they were about to climb up a ladder. Rooster looked more horrifying as he grew closer toward them. Goldie had never felt so scared of her father before, this wasn't just him beating her for random reasons back home, this time he was going to kill her. Goldie gulped her fear like climbing down the drain pipe and climbed with Annie to get away from the villainous man who was Goldie's father. Rooster caught up and climbed after them.

Annie and Goldie looked down to see Rooster and Agatha fighting. Rooster was so low to hitting a teenage girl, he even slapped his own sister down on the ground. He then continued to climb up, but it made Goldie and Annie wonder, why was Agatha helping them?

"Rooster!" Agatha clung onto her brother to stop him from accomplishing his goal. "Annie may be a mean, rotten little orphan, but I won't let you hurt her, and Goldie is just as innocent as her mother!"

"Let go of me, boozer!" Rooster snapped. "I never wanted a daughter, but I made that mistake and do what I should've done 15 years ago like her mother! I shot Goldie's mother the day after that spawn of mine was born and I should've shot Goldie along with her if I hadn't gotten arrested!"

Goldie turned pale white as a sheet as she heard that. Rooster always told her that her mother abandoned her into his care. But now she knew the truth. She now hated her father more than ever. Goldie shook it off as she continued to climb up with Annie to get away from the menace. Sometime later, there came the cars and security and there was a trampoline as it felt like Goldie and Annie were trapped. The girls felt stuck and Rooster fell and gripped onto a bar.

"Goldie, help me!" Rooster called.

Goldie stared at him, long and hard.

"Goldie?" Rooster looked up at her as he was stuck. "Goldie, my daughter, help me!"

Goldie climbed down a bit. Rooster looked terrified to fall as his teenager daughter continued to look at him. He had a hopeful smile as Goldie was down at his height. Goldie then gripped onto a bar tight and stamped her foot down at his hand. Rooster cried in pain, then fell on the trampoline with the police officers.

"Rooster, you reprobate!" Agatha snapped.

Goldie and Annie stayed close together. There came Punjab on the helicopter, ready to take the girls. Goldie took his hands and climbed through to sit next to Drake. Punjab then was ready to take Annie.

"Annie, come on!" Goldie called.

"I can't!" Annie called in fear.

"Buddha says a child without courage is like a night without stars." Punjab rehearsed.

Annie looked at him, feeling not so scared. She then gripped onto him as they flew back in town to reunite with Warbucks, Grace and the others. Goldie looked out the window to see her father, aunt and Lily were being arrested. Punjab came down safely with Annie and Goldie.

"Annie!" Warbucks rushed to Annie like she was his own daughter, he did the same with Goldie and hugged her close. "Goldie!"

Grace hugged the girls with Warbucks and hugged Punjab for his bravery and services. He was truly a gold hearted man for his true bravery to save the girls from dire consequences. The police came and walked to Goldie.

"Is your name Goldilocks Stamatina Hannigan?" the cop asked.

"Please, call me Goldie." the black-haired teenager replied.

"Aren't you that man's daughter?" the cop pointed to Rooster.

Goldie sighed and hung her head. "Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry, Miss Hannigan, but because of the results of tonight, you're going to have to go into a foster home. Come with me."

"Hang on." Warbucks stepped in.

"Oliver Warbucks," the cop sounded astounded. "What's the trouble?"

"I want to adopt this little lady, and she insists that if she gets adopted, Goldie gets adopted with her." Warbucks proclaimed.

"Where I go, Goldie goes." Annie said, folding her arms.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." the cop said. "She could be like her father."

"Look at her, get to know her," Grace said, taking a side. "She is nothing like her father. She's a gentle, sweet, loving soul. She deserves better treatment than being compared to her father. She deserves a much more warm and welcoming home like in Mr. Warbucks' mansion."

 

The cop looked at Grace, Warbucks, Annie and Goldie, imagining them as the perfect family. He then smiled and gave out papers for about Goldie. Warbucks signed them and he became the adoptive father of both Goldie and Annie. To celebrate, the next day, Warbucks held a big party, and they even allowed the other girls in the orphanage to come visit and celebrate. Annie and Goldie also called Warbucks, Daddy Warbucks. Goldie grew accustomed quickly, because this was the first time she was happy to call a man who raised her as her father and nothing more.

Annie and Goldie wore their best dresses as Warbucks wore his best suit. He held out his hand as the girls came downstairs to present in front of their guests. Everyone clapped for the girls as they were now officially somebodys and they both had a family like they wanted, but that's not all that came with it.

"Miss Farrall?" Warbucks approached Grace.

"Yes, Mr. Warbucks?" Grace replied.

"I have a question that can change your world."

"What is it, sir?"

"Grace," Warbucks got down on one knee and opened a tiny black box to show a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Grace looked very astonished. Everyone in the room was just as surprised. She looked all around in bewilderment. "Yes, I will!" Grace chirped, then hugged Warbucks.

Annie and Goldie were very thrilled. They both never had a real mother before, this was all one big dream. Goldie just knew though, if this is all just a dream, she hopes she never wakes up. There came a young man about her age.

"Hello, there." the boy introduced, looking very charming.

"H-Hi." Goldie flushed a bright pink color once she turned to the boy with wavy black hair and hazel eyes.

"My name's James, Drake's my uncle, you must be Mr. Warbucks' new daughter, Annie."

Goldie chuckled nervously. "Actually, I'm Goldie."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry to hear about your aunt and old man."

"It's okay, really."

"Goldie?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Umm... Okay..." Goldie smiled sheepishly and took James's hands. Goldie felt embarrassed once her sweaty palms touched his gentle, baby soft, dry hands.

Goldie and James danced together, joining Warbucks and Grace on the dance floor. Annie was with the other orphans, laughing and remembering old times. Annie them smiled once she saw Goldie dancing with James. Goldie glanced at her as the other girls awed at her and Annie giggled, teasingly.

"Don't boys have cooties?" Molly wondered.

"Goldie's been infected!" Annie laughed.

Goldie rolled her eyes at Annie and continued to dance. James tried to make sure Goldie wouldn't get her feet stepped on. He really liked her back even though she had a not so secret crush on him. Goldie did wonder if he felt the same way. James leaned closer and kissed the girl on the nose and smiled at her. Goldie blushed in embarrassment and nervousness and looked down briefly. Once Goldie looked back at James and they shared a happy dance, Goldie knew she was for once happy. Because she knew where she finally belonged and no longer felt depressed about her life again.

The End


End file.
